


NON FIC CHALLENGES ROUND 6

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretend to be another member of the community</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHALLENGE 2 ABOUT ME  
CHALLENGE 3 9 WORD FIC  
CHALLENGE 12 DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE


	2. CHALLENGE 2 ABOUT ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretend to be another member of the community

**CHALLENGE 02 About Me**

**ENTRY #1**

Hello I’m ariestess

I am on Team Regina. I’m an Eclectic Wiccan so believing in magick comes natural to me.

I have a soft spot in my heart for cats. It’s not just cats but all animals from fish to snakes and furry things too. Once they are in my heart they live there forever.

I write some fan fiction. I prefer to write slash because love knows no boundaries. I write Emma/Regina. I crochet too but that sometimes gets me into trouble.

I believe the world can be saved one click at a time if we all just ban together and try.

**ENTRY #2**

Hi there I’m luscious_words

I brake for chocolate. Dark rich chocolate is the best.

I am an Evil Regal. I am a lover of cats both large and small, the more exotic the better.  I am completely and sometimes naughtily in love with my husband, the Welshman. I also love Classic Hollywood and Bollywood productions.

I am a writer of smut and sometimes slash. I am an aspiring Erotic fiction writer. All love is good but naughty love is much more fun.

I am a supporter of the positive image of the Curvy Girl. Curvy Girls should be strong and sexy. I write them into my erotic fiction that way.

**ENTRY #3**

Hi I’m hughville

I am a dedicated Snowflake. I am a maker of icons and graphics. You may have seen my work on abc_onceupon. I post the photo of the day there.

I adore Jennifer Morrison but I have a passion for Hugh Laurie. I can’t help it. He’s all British and stubbly. I have a fondness for his ‘Jeeves and Wooster’ co-star Stephen Fry too. Funny men are sexy.

I write House and some Once Upon A time fic.  I ship House and Cameron in public but I ship Jennifer and Hugh in secret. They are such a lovely couple. 


	3. CHALLENGE 3 9 WORD FIC

CHALLENGE 3 9 WORD FIC  
Emma thought Neal had moved on. She was wrong.


	4. CHALLENGE 12 DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review of Once Upon A Time in Wonderland

**Challenge 12 Down The Rabbit Hole**  

It was a very different show than I expected. I was surprised to see it have a link in Storybrooke. I thought the time line would be more in step with the Enchanted Forest time line.

Most of the characters didn’t really excite me. Jafar was a lot more sinister than I thought he would be. The Red Queen (?) was sort of flat as compared to Regina or even Cora.

Even though Alice is looking for her love on the “I will find you” theme, it feels like a bigger plot is at hand. There is some reason they want her or at least the wishes she has.

As far as the question of adding it to the comm, I have a feeling there is going to be a lot more crossover than they are letting on at the present time. I think we should give it a try but still be able to remove it if it gets too much.    


End file.
